Learning to play Accarezzévole
by Elfprinzess
Summary: Modern fic, AU. Merlin is a music student, a pianist that is struggling for money and food. When a certain blonde, famous, rich musician walks into him literally Merlin's life is changed. Rated for language and suggestions, nothing graphic
1. Chapter 1

**Arthur's Note:**

**OK, so this story is an AU, modern fic where Merlin is a music student, a pianist that is struggling for money and food. He works all day and night, either at school or at work, and when a certain blonde musician walks into him (literally) Merlin's life is changed.**

**Rated M for language and talk about sex, but nothing graphic.**

**No spoilers for any episodes, but there will be slash so, if you don't like that, sorry.**

**I don't own Merlin, or anything you recognise.**

**Please, read and review, let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

A heavy sigh passed through his lips, ruffling through the music sheets laid out in front of him on his mattress, flipping the page to a different one. Springs groaned as he shifted his weight off of both elbows to move one long, lanky arm to flip the page back. He continued staring at the black notes, until they blurred into a black mess in front of him. Dropping his head onto the mattress, his long, thin fingers rubbed at his tired eyes as he buried his face into the old, squeaky, lumpy mattress lying on the floor.

He must've fallen asleep because the next thing he knew was the shrill ringing of an old, battered mobile waking him up. Rolling over onto his back and consequently off of the single mattress, he landed on the floor with a thump and groan of pain. Finally pulling the phone out of his pocket, he glanced at the phone to see who was calling at 5 in the morning. Gwen.

"Hello?"

"Merlin, this is your wake-up call. Get up; you need to be at the café in 30 minutes." Gwen told him kindly, her voice tired as well. She was doing an internship at the nearby hospital, and she had taken the night shift, as no-one else wanted to. Every Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, she woke Merlin up for his job.

"Thanks Gwen, see you later for lunch?"

"Yeah, night."

"Morning." Merlin's lips twitched in an attempt at a smile at their usual goodbyes, since she wouldn't be awake until 4 and Merlin wouldn't be out of class until 3:30, they had a late lunch together. Merlin locked the phone and rubbed his eyes. He glanced at the half finished work on his bed (a mattress on the floor with a woollen blanket and a doona) and groaned. Stumbling over to his flimsy excuse for a closet (a box on the floor) he shifted through them for clean clothes. Pulling three different shirts on, he slipped the one he had on off, and the café work shirt on. Shoving the other two into his bag at the door, he then slipped out of his blue (old, worn) jeans and put his skinny black ones that were presentable enough for work. He shoved the blue jeans into the bag and then quickly gathered up his books and shoved them into the bag as well, before putting his (empty) wallet, keys and phone in as well. Shutting it, he turned to check his two-roomed flat (the bathroom and then the-everything-room) to make sure he had everything. Sighing, he picked his bag up, slung it over his shoulders, slipped his scuffed and worn black and white converse on and then left the flat, locking the door behind him.

* * *

><p>"Merlin!" Will called, smiling and waving at the boy as he entered the café. Will was the barrister, while Merlin was the cashier.<p>

"Hey Will, how are you?" Merlin asked, once his had finished yawning.

"Better than you, what time did you get to sleep last night?"

"Ah, an hour ago."

"Merlin! Seriously mate, you need to look after yourself better, here, I'll buy you some breakfast."

"Nah, you don't need to Will, I'm not hungry."

"Nonsense. You won't eat til lunch with Gwen. Here." Will popped some money into the register and pulled a toasted cheese sandwich out of the toaster.

"Thanks Will, I'll pay you back on Friday."

"It's OK; I know Wednesdays are a bad day for you." Will grinned at him.

* * *

><p>"Hi, welcome to Dragon Grove. What would you like?" Merlin recited, holding a grin on his face as he served his next customer.<p>

The blonde-haired male beauty raised an eyebrow at his grin and smirked at him, "Tall black, one sugar no milk or cream, a Cappuccino, two sugars with cream and sprinkles, and two chocolate muffins."

"That'll be $10.75." Merlin told him, plugging the order into the cash register and wincing slightly as the high-pitched ding made his headache throb harder.

"Here you go." The man handed him a $15 note. "Keep the change."

"Thanks, name for the order?"

"Arthur."

Merlin watched as the man walked away to the other end of the counter. Merlin regretfully tore his gaze away to serve his next customer. "Cute, hey?" Will muttered to him, frothing a pot of milk for the orders.

"Like you care, you've got eyes for a different type." Merlin scoffed. "Hi, welcome to Dragon Grove, how can I help you?"

The boys stopped discussing the blonde as Merlin served the female and Will brewed coffee. In a lull of customers, Will leaned towards merlin and muttered, "He's your type, thought ain't he?" Merlin grinned at him. Will pointed over at the table near the window where the blonde was sitting with a dark-haired beautiful girl. Arthur was leaving, kissing the girl's cheek goodbye. "Sorry mate, he isn't yours."

"Oh well, I still got to see his cute ass."

* * *

><p>"Merlin, you're lucky the professor's late." Nim hissed, as Merlin slid into his seat, dumping his bag at his feet and pulling his books out and wincing slightly at the crumpled papers.<p>

"I know, I know, thanks for saving me a seat."

"Of course." Nim smiled at her friend. She pulled a muesli bar out of her bag and passed it to him. "From Freya."

"How is she?" Merlin asked, taking the bar, tearing it open and scoffing it down. He knew refusing to take it would make Nimeuh tell Freya who would be crushed.

"She's as annoying as any little sister. She still has a crush on you, despite me telling her you bat for the other team."

"Say hi for me, and thanks." Merlin whispered as the professor walked in. or more like, he shuffled in. Professor Gaius was an old man, with shoulder length white hair and was extremely old-fashioned, except for the fact he understand everything modern, he just preferred to stick to the olden day methods.

"Good morning class."

* * *

><p>Three hours later, Merlin lagged behind in the room as every other student left the lecture hall. "Hi Professor!" Merlin smiled at the old man, who glanced up at him. Taking in his messed up hair and black circles under his eyes, Gaius sighed, "You know Merlin, you can't continue on little sleep and little food."<p>

"I've got to get money somehow."

"You have three jobs and school work."

"I need to pay for school and rent and bills."

"And food."

"And food, I'm fine Gaius, really. Will and Gwen have both said that if I get low in money they can lend me some and I can pay them back when I can, not when they demand it. I'm fine. Can you tell mother that, she doesn't believe me when I tell her?" Merlin begged.

"I will tell her the truth." Gaius warned.

"And the truth is?"

"That you are keeping up with your school work and working hard. Now come on boy, the music room's free for the next hour, then there's a class booked."

"Thanks Gaius, you know you're my favourite uncle."

"I'm your only uncle."

"Exactly why you're my favourite." Merlin grinned cheekily.

"Cheeky boy." Gaius shuffled out of the room.

* * *

><p>Gaius let the Music student into the room and told him, "Remember, one hour. Use it wisely."<p>

"Thanks Gaius, I just need to work on my piece for a bit." Merlin moved straight to the piano and sat down, dumping his bag at his feet. He ran his fingers gently over the ivory keys, pressing down on the A key. The note vibrated through the instrument and then the air. Merlin let a small, genuine smile grow on his face as he felt the vibrations and heard the key, the sound flittering through his eras and his mind. He gently ran through a simple scale, listening to the notes and the way they dropped from the piano like honey dripping off of a spoon, sweetly and smoothly. He pulled his book out and placed it on the stand in front of him, but didn't bother about opening it, just jumped straight into his piece, eyes shut as he let the sound run over him.

He played what he had composed a few times, before losing interest and turning to pieces composed by Beethoven. Frowning slightly as the work played off of his fingertips robotically, structured and planned. He soon changed the notes, improvising and adding in twists and loops in the boring work that was a masterpiece, but was factory-like.

"Why the hell are you butchering Beethoven?" a loud voice cut through Merlin's mind, music and place. His fingers froze on the last note, his eyes jerking open and his mind coming back from its trip.

"What?" Merlin asked, turning in his seat to see the blonde from the café leaning against the door.

"You were butchering a classic. Why the hell would you do that?"

"It was boring." Merlin shrugged, ignoring the sharp, rude tone in the blonde's voice.

"Do I know you?"

"I served you this morning, Arthur." Merlin explained, turning back to the keys, running his fingers over the keys again, but not pressing down, being polite to the man behind him.

"Only an idiot would call a classic by Beethoven boring. His work is inspirational and pure genius –"

"And boring. It's the same every time; structured, expected, known and boring. People recite it and yeah, they're reciting it so it has to be the same. I was alone in the room, practicing, I'm allowed to do what I want, I wanted to explore. Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't, and it doesn't mean that I butchered his work." Merlin explained, his voice not containing a hint of anger, just politeness.

"You can't just go off track like that. There's a reason the notes are recorded."

"But it's good to explore the sounds and everything, music is about expressing yourself honestly, not about repeating notes and entertaining people. What's the point of playing if you don't enjoy it and make it your own work? If you think that was butchering music then you obviously can't be very good."

Arthur was speechless. "How dare you! You're a fool and talentless." Arthur snapped, causing Merlin to stand up angrily, grab his bag and glared at the blonde.

"You're a prat who can't see past your ego to recognise that other people have different styles and to realise that there is such a thing as experimenting and testing something." Merlin stormed off.

Arthur glared after him and moved to the piano, wanting to play his own pieces. He noticed Merlin's book still on the stand and sighed. He grabbed it and put it with his bag, planning on taking it and keeping it to give the boy a shock at the loss of his work.

"This will show him to insult me." Arthur growled.

**TBC – Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to C5141 for reviewing, you are my first reviewer so thank you!**

**The characters might seem a little OOC, but to be fair, it's set in the modern day, not Arthurian times so I think it is reasonably fair to say they are slightly different. If they are too different, let me know and I'll try to fix them.**

**Please read and review**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Merlin threw his bag down on the chair opposite Gwen and sat down, his anger having died down and now his despair at losing his book.

"Bad day?" Gwen asked with a small, kind smile on her face. Her curly black hair was pinned up, but a few loose pieces framed her dark-skinned face that held soft eyes and a kind mouth.

"A stuck-up, stupid, talentless prat insulted me, made me storm out and now I've lost my book with my piece in it." Merlin grumbled, sighing. "And I have to cover a shift tonight for work."

"Merlin, you need to drop a job. You worked the café before; you've got the restaurant tonight and now the club afterwards. And you've still got work to do and you've got to find your book." Gwen pleaded, worried for her friend.

"I've got to pay the bills somehow."

"I know for a fact that two of your jobs would be enough to pay for yourself to survive and school. Especially with your scholarship. Hunith can support herself; you don't need to send her all your pay."

"It's not all my pay and she needs it, she's gotten sick and needs the medicine. She can't work while she is sick and she won't get paid. Gwen, please, just, talk to me about your day, I'd prefer not to think about it right now, otherwise I'll want to go and find that prat and punch him."

"Morgana introduced me to Lance." Gwen said. "And they both want to meet you."

"I'm busy, tell them sorry and I would love to meet them, but I've got work and school and assignments."

"We're going out Saturday for lunch, all four of us." Gwen told him.

"Gwen!"

"You've got no work; I checked with Will, Edwin and Gwaine, so don't lie to me. You can take an hour's break."

Merlin sighed, but accepted the fact that nothing would change Gwen's mind. "Fine, tell me about Lance."

* * *

><p>"The idiot had the guts to call me talentless. Me!" Arthur ranted to his step-sister.<p>

"Imagine that. He said exactly what the critics said about your last performance. You have to talent to play perfectly, but your work is robotic and emotionless." The dark-haired girl said, reading a magazine on her bed while Arthur paced furiously.

"Morgana!" Arthur growled, before collapsing on the bed next to her.

"Was he cute?"

"What?"

"Was he cute?" Morgana repeated, rolling her eyes.

Arthur thought for a moment. Large blue eyes sparkling at him, lips stretched out in a smile, sharp cheekbones, pale skin, dark hair framed by large ears flickered across his memory. "Hideous." Arthur lied.

"Well, different topic. I'm meeting up with Lance, Gwen and Gwen's friend on Saturday, it'll be a good excuse to escape Uther after a couple hours, do you want to come?"

"Sure, I can tell him I need to leave instead of having to stay all day with him going on about how I failed last performance."

* * *

><p>"Gwen!" a girl's shrill voice called out from the door. Merlin and Gwen had gone to the café (where Merlin works) to meet Morgana, Lance and Morgana's step-brother. Merlin twisted in his seat to look at the door, where a dark-haired girl who looked familiar and a tanned, handsome male stood.<p>

"Morgana!" Gwen stood and hugged the girl, kissing her cheek. Gwen shyly greeted Lance with a handshake. "Lance, how are you both?"

"We're good. You must be Merlin, Gwen talks about you lots." Morgana held her hand out to Merlin who took it and shook it. "I'm Morgana, this is Lance."

"Nice to meet you." Merlin grinned, before shaking Lance's hand as well.

"My brother will be here soon, he was meeting with his father this morning." Morgana explained, as they sat. Morgana between Gwen and Merlin, while Lance sat next to Gwen, leaving an empty spot for the brother between Lance and Merlin.

"No I won't, I'm here now." a voice said from behind Merlin.

Merlin froze, anger flashing in his eyes as he recognised the voice. "What are you doing here?" Merlin cried, turning in his seat to glare at Arthur.

"Me, I was invited. I just didn't know you'd be Gwen's friend." Arthur snapped back. "Morgana, why the hell didn't you say?"

"You never said what his name was." Morgana snapped back.

"Neither did you!" Arthur snapped back.

"Spoken like true siblings." Lance sighed.

"Look, why don't you sit down Arthur, and start over. You both insulted each other, got upset, just forget it and everything." Gwen calmed, playing mediator.

Merlin turned back to the table and crossed his arms, bottom lip stuck out in a pout.

Arthur dropped gracefully into his chair and rummaged through his bag before pulling a battered music book out. Dropping it onto the table in front of Merlin, Arthur muttered, "You forgot this, I figured it's what decides if you pass or not and thought to return it."

"My music!" Merlin cried out, joy lighting his face up. He hugged the book to his chest and turned to Arthur, hate hidden by pure gratitude and happiness. "Thank you," he paused then his joyful grin turned sly and cheeky, "Prat."

"Here I am doing a good thing and you go and insult me!"

"You're the one that called me talentless."

"You called me talentless."

"No I said you couldn't be very good if you couldn't improvise a little and relax into the music and appreciate creativity. You called me an idiot, fool and talentless." Merlin corrected.

"If the book is so important, why not make a second copy?" Lance suggested, interrupting the pair's bickering.

"I don't have time to write it out in the first place, let alone twice." Merlin muttered, flicking through the crumpled, worn pages.

Arthur watched him stroke the pages, as the blonde thought to his music book, notes typed up, newly printed and bound neatly, each page carefully turned so now crease or fold ever graced the pages. For some reason, Arthur found himself wishing his book was like Merlin's.

"Look you both got off onto a rough start. Apologise so we can enjoy lunch and start again." Morgana ordered.

"I'm sorry for saying you were talentless, you obviously aren't and I was just annoyed you were picking on my playing." Merlin muttered.

"I'm sorry for insulting you back." Arthur muttered back.

"Now start over." Gwen warned.

Merlin sighed and stuck his hand out, his smile that he wore at work for customers plastered across his face, "Hi, I'm Merlin and my best friend and your sister are ganging up on us so I think we should be nice."

"I'm Arthur; Morgana's scary by herself, let alone with help." Arthur shook his hand, as the pair glared at the two girls and Lance sat there awkwardly.

"Anyway, have people decided what they want to eat yet?" Lance changed the topic, quickly.

* * *

><p>After they ordered and were waiting for their food to come, Merlin got a phone call; he fished it out of his pocket and answered it without looking at the caller ID. "Hello?"<p>

"Merlin, listen mate, I know it's your day off and all but Chris just called in sick and we need someone to fill in and you're the only one off at the moment that is in the country and not sick." Gwaine's voice pleaded.

"Can't Mike do it?"

"He's in Australia with Lucy and their baby."

"Gary?"

"Sick with the flu. As in the bad flu, not the cold we can hide."

"Fred?"

"Fred's overseas doi- we don't have a Fred working for us. Please Merlin, I'll pay you double rates, I promise." Gwaine begged.

"OK, fine. When do you need me in?"

"The shift starts at 6:30, so 6:00?"

"OK, I'll be there. Can you give me a ride home afterwards?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure. You're a life-safer Merlin, you know that."

Gwaine hung up before Merlin responded. "Sorry guys, work needs me to cover later tonight." Merlin apologised for the phone call.

"Edwin?" Gwen asked.

"Gwaine." Merlin corrected, knowing she would understand the difference.

"Oh, are you sure that's a good idea? You have to finish your piece for Monday." Gwen gestured to his book.

"I'll be fine Gwen, they need me to cover. Stop mothering me."

"Can't you do it tomorrow?" Morgana asked, confused.

"No, because he is working at the café in the morning and then the restaurant at night. Merlin you need to take more time to sleep, eat and do your work. You could be at the top of our class."

"I'm passing just fine."

"Barely."

"Thanks for mentioning that to people who've I just met Gwen, I really appreciate it." Merlin frowned; frustrated at everyone's insistence that he takes it easy.

"Merlin, you need to drop a job."

"I'm fine."

"We can go, if you want to continue this in private?" Arthur interrupted rudely. Gwen huffed angrily but stopped as the waitress put the food down in front of them.

Merlin shot Arthur a thankful glance, understanding that even if the prat had intended to be rude, he had saved Merlin from Gwen. Arthur gave a half-shrug and winked at Merlin.

Merlin's salad was placed in front of him and the moment everyone had their food he dug in, scoffing the food down. "You could slow down Merlin." Arthur commented.

Merlin shrugged, swallowed and said, "and you could stop being stuck-up."

"You could not try to kill yourself, choking on food and then insulting someone when they comment on it."

"You could –"

"Can we please not start this again?" Morgana groaned.

"OK." Merlin and Arthur said at the same time, and both continued to eat.

* * *

><p>At the end of the meal, and everyone had paid for their meals, Merlin was saying goodbye to Gwen, Lance and Morgana. Turning to Arthur, the man shook his head and gestured for Merlin to continue walking with him.<p>

Merlin started walking towards his flat, leaving Arthur to follow him.

"I wanted to say, I am truly sorry for what I said. I had received a bad review from a critic and then you said near the same thing as him without even hearing me play. It hit a nerve and I lashed out. I took your book once I noticed you forgot it with the intention of keeping it to make you suffer but after I cooled down I regretted it and planned on returning to the college on Wednesday to see if you went back to practice." Arthur said, sincerity in his voice, even though his gaze stayed down at his feet.

"That's OK, I am sorry for saying what I said, I didn't mean to, I was tired and cranky that you had interrupted me and then insulted my playing. I shouldn't have said what I said." Merlin shrugged. "Can we actually start over?"

"Sure. I'm Arthur, nice to meet you."

"I'm Merlin, and it's nice to meet you, Arthur." Merlin grinned.

"So you honestly don't know who I am, right?"

"Not past what you've told me, should I know you?"

"No, not at all." Arthur grinned at the boy. "I've got to go; I'm meeting my girlfriend and going out soon."

"See you round?" Merlin asked, disappointed the man was spoken for.

"Sure."

* * *

><p>Merlin sighed as he wrote another few pages of his piece before showering quickly in cold water and dressing in his uniform for the club. He knew Arthur was lying when he had implied Arthur was unimportant, but he also knew that if Arthur didn't want Merlin to know, he would wait until Arthur trusted Merlin to tell him.<p>

Slipping his black skinny jeans on and a baggy hoodie on, he slipped out of his flat and locked it, walking out into the street and towards the bus stop.

* * *

><p>Merlin walked into the classroom to find Gaius to open the practice room only to find Arthur leaning against the older man's desk, talking with the man.<p>

"I just want to know his schedule so I can find him Gaius; I'm not going to hurt him." Arthur was saying.

"You want to stalk me or something?" Merlin asked, raising an eyebrow as he entered the room.

"Merlin, how are you my boy?" Gaius asked with a small smile on his face.

"I'm fine; can you let me into the room?" Merlin asked, hopeful.

"Sorry Merlin, someone's booked the room."

"I have, you need to use it?" Arthur asked casually.

"You booked it out?" Merlin asked, confused. Arthur blushed slightly and shrugged.

"Come on, I'll see you tomorrow night Gaius, for dinner?" Arthur said, pushing up against the desk to stand straight.

"Of course Arthur, tell Uther will you?"

"Of course."

"See ya Gaius." Merlin waved and left with Arthur.

"So why did you book the practice room?"

"I wanted to ask a favour." Arthur muttered. "Wait until we're in there."

They walked across the campus and into the room. Arthur shut the door, and locked it. Once inside the soundproof room, Arthur sighed and relaxed significantly. "I wanted to ask if you would help me. I understand that you are hard pushed for time, but I have a performance coming up in a couple of months, a huge one, and after the last critic's comments, everyone is saying that if I don't impress them at this one it's the end of my career and all that stuff. I wanted to ask if you could help me improve. In return, I'll pay you for your time. My work is accompanied with a pianist, so if you help me, that job would be yours and you will be paid for it as well. If you need to change your schedule to fit me in, I'll cover the costs of those changes. Please, I need help."

Merlin bit his lip and stared at Arthur, sensing that the man was sincere in his words. "I'll have to wait and see about the job and if I can fit you in, but I can help you a couple times at least, you just need to let me finish my work that's due in at 3, I need to play it on the piano and figure out the ending."

"Do you want help? Play me the piece and I'll give you my feedback." Arthur offered.

"OK." Merlin blushed a little in embarrassment, "Just don't judge me harshly." Merlin sat at the piano, and pulled his book out. Placing it on the stand, Merlin flipped it open to the last page. His fingers drifting over the keys, not pushing them, were warming up. Merlin ran a quick scale before grinning at Arthur and beginning to play his piece. His eyes slipped shut and his fingers moved effortlessly over the keys. Arthur listened to the music, the notes running over his hearing and encircling Arthur. The notes blended together, sounding like six hands were playing, not two. The music gave Arthur a sense of longing , grief and loss. The notes echoing together to give the sense of abandonment and pain. The daunting tone drifted in the room, reminding Arthur of his childhood when his father didn't turn up to plays, told Arthur to try harder and stop failing, memories of birthdays spent grieving for his mother, not celebrating his age, and memories of pain. The music drifted off, and Arthur realised his eyes had watered up, one tear dropping down his cheek.

"That was beautiful." Arthur whispered.

"Some parts are OK, but others are horrible, I can't stand them but I haven't had the time to fix them. Now that I listen to it all together, I need to fix them, but I don't know if I'll have time. How long did you book the room and when do you need to use it?" Merlin asked, flipping the pages to the middle somewhere.

"That was perfect." Arthur repeated.

"No, no, during at least three different parts it clashes, and others it is too flat and the ending is too abrupt." Merlin shook his head.

"I have the room until 1. It's 9 right now, is 4 hours long enough for you? I don't need to play today; I'll just use my piano at home. Why hadn't you played it together until now?" Arthur asked, confused and curious.

Merlin sighed, and glanced at him. He bit his lip then seemed to decide to share the truth, "I don't have money. I am at school on a scholarship and three jobs, what isn't used on school is my bills, rent and food and the leftover money I send to my mother who is struggling for money as well. We were never rich; living off of our farm with only buying the bare necessities we couldn't go without or produce ourselves." Merlin shared, a little worried at how the blonde would react.

"What about your father?"

"He left before I was born, mother doesn't talk much about him, but she did say that he hadn't known she was pregnant when he left, and he didn't leave by choice." Merlin shrugged. "I've never known him."

"My mother died giving birth to me." Arthur shared with the brunette, and they sat in silence for a moment, both understanding how the other felt, and both knowing not to pity the other, or apologise or pretend to understand but not really. "So you really don't like that piece? Cause it is brilliant."

Merlin shook his head. "Here, I'll play the part I don't like. Listen." His fingers played the rhythms without any issue, clearly knowing the piece off by heart.

Arthur listened to the notes carefully, not paying attention to the underlying emotion, but to the actual notes themselves. Merlin stopped, and Arthur shook his head, "Play it again." Merlin did. And Arthur listened as he heard something halfway through. "There. Play it again, there's something clashing there." Arthur watched the fingers fly over the piano as the boy played. It was as the boy's fingers hit the B key, that Arthur realised what was wrong. "The B on the bass, it clashes with the C, D,G and A flat on the Treble Clef. Play the E and C without it."

Merlin tried it out and a smile lit his face. "That was it, thanks. Here's another part that's wrong."

* * *

><p>The boys worked together for an hour, working on Merlin's piece. They got to the point where Arthur was listening to Merlin play while reading his sheet music, making sure there were no mistakes. "So you hand this book in, then what?"<p>

"It's the first piece. Then we are to perform it to a panel of judges who will mark it." Merlin grinned at Arthur, "That's in a few weeks."

"OK, do you want to go through it again?" Arthur asked, waving the book around.

"Nah, let's work on you. What instrument do you play?"

"Mainly violin, but I know a few." Arthur moved to the wall and pulled a case over to the piano. Flipping it open, he pulled the beautifully carved, slender wood instrument out and the bow.

"Before we start, I want you to play whatever you did for the critic, and play it exactly the same." Merlin informed Arthur.

Arthur nodded. He stood straight up, back tall and proud. Resting the violin under his chin, he ran the bow over the strings and stared into his piece straight away, no bullshitting around at the start like Merlin playing scales before starting.

Merlin was silent during the music, not giving any thoughts away on his face. When Arthur finished, Merlin rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "That's it?" Arthur asked, a little hurt.

"It was amazing, you are very talented." Merlin told him. You hit every not perfectly, you play it with precision and flawless technique."

"But what's wrong?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out how to say." Merlin explained. "Don't get me wrong Arthur, it was brilliant." Merlin told him, his eyes bright with honesty and admiration. "It's just," Merlin sighed, then said, "I'm going to try to explain it, so just try and follow, if not, tell me and I'll try differently."

"Go ahead." Arthur said, putting his violin down and waiting for Merlin to start.

"You play each note perfectly, holding them for the right length, the timing is perfect, the pitch perfect, everything precise, perfect and amazing. But that's the thing. Everything is correct. There's no feeling behind it, nothing. You're playing the notes and that's it."

"That's what you're meant to do. Play the music." Arthur frowned, confused.

"OK, let me try again. When you listened to me play, you were crying. You don't need to agree or disagree, or explain why, but what in the music made you cry? It was the emotion I put in behind it. Writing the piece I was thinking of my mother, my money issues, being picked on as a child, struggling to live, being hungry, all these things I've grown up with. I put that into my music. What you've done is you've written the piece and made the notes go together and the tone flow and the sounds work together. And it sounds beautiful, but it doesn't invoke emotions. It doesn't make me feel what you feel." Merlin explained.

Arthur was silent for a moment then said, "I'm playing music, I'm focusing on the notes, I'm not bloody reminiscing my childhood or imagining a better future."

Merlin sighed. "Arthur, I need to know you're committed to changing. It isn't going to be a quick fix, or an easy one and you can't do it half-way. It's all or nothing."

"What do I need to do?" Arthur asked with determination in his eyes.

"First off, I need to see your piece that you're performing."

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to those that reviewed. Here is chapter 3. Just a warning, this chapter contains references to sexual situations and language, so be warned.**

**I just changed a small mistake in this chapter, so if you've read it before, then there isn't any changes, it was just a gramma mistake.**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>After a few weeks, the boys had settled into a rhythm. Whenever they met, it was at the college, in the practice room, even on Saturdays. Mondays from 9-3 were spent together, either helping Arthur or doing separate work, depending on whether Merlin had homework or not and then Merlin had a lecture from 4-5 then he worked from 6-10 at the restaurant as well as working in the morning before they met up. Tuesdays they didn't met, Merlin had class from 9-4 (with a two hour break in between in which Merlin studied and ate) and also work from 5-9 at the club (Merlin worked there as a bartender). Wednesdays were spent with merlin working from 6-9, lecture from 9:30-1, meeting with Arthur to work 1-4 and then work at the restaurant from 5-10. Thursdays were the same as Tuesdays, and Fridays Merlin didn't have school but he worked at the café in the morning, the restaurant in the day and the club at night. Saturdays were his day off which he spent studying and helping Arthur. Sundays in the morning were studying and in the afternoon til late at night was working at the club.<p>

The pair soon struck up a close bond. Merlin helped Arthur write his piece, Arthur helping Merlin learn discipline, while Merlin taught Arthur how to feel the music and put emotion in. Merlin was there when Arthur broke up with his girlfriend, Sophia. Arthur helped Merlin when his boss at the restaurant attacked him and was arrested, his new boss, Leon was much nicer. They grew close, using their teasing banter of insults as a method of expressing their true friendship.

* * *

><p>"You're playing all wrong!" Merlin huffed, a little frustrated.<p>

"What do you mean? I'm hitting every note, which is more than what I can say about you!" Arthur snapped back, also frustrated. Merlin had quickly picked up Arthur's compositions, and was now playing them with him, working on them to make them more flowing and emotional. Less robotic and mechanical, like the critic said.

"You're hitting every note like it is a target and nothing more. Each note you've written deliberately, for a reason."

"To make the piece flow and sound nice."

"But they have to mean something! The contrast between your low notes and my high notes in this part has to mean something to you when you wrote it, you were maybe feeling conflicted or something, it was just because they sounded nice together! You can't play or compose like that!" Merlin snapped back.

"I wrote the piece! I didn't bloody put in low notes because I was crying or high notes because I was fucking happy!"

Merlin dropped his head into his hands. "We've got a long way to go."

* * *

><p>"Come on Merlin, you've got to eat lunch." Arthur asked.<p>

"I'm not hungry, and I've got to get this work done. You can go to lunch; I'll still be here when you get back." Merlin shrugged, keeping his attention to the piano.

"Come on, you know you want to come." Arthur taunted.

"No I don't. I don't want to go to lunch with you."

"Fine." Arthur snapped, storming out.

Later, as the blonde sat with Morgana and Gwen, he ranted to them about his and Merlin's fight. "He said he didn't want to come with me! He didn't want to be with me! He's such a selfish idiot."

"Arthur, Merlin didn't want to come because he didn't have the money to buy lunch." Gwen told him gently.

"I would've lent him some, just because he left his money at home, doesn't mean he has to be rude." Arthur grumbled, completely misunderstanding Gwen.

* * *

><p>"Prat."<p>

"Idiot."

"Arrogant."

"Useless."

"Stuck-up."

"Stupid."

The insults were sent back and forth. Nim leaned over to Gwen who was sitting next to her at the table and whispered, "Are they always like this?"

"This is them expressing their brotherly love for each other." Gwen informed her.

Will who was sitting on Nim's other side leaned over to join in, "Brotherly? Please, they both want to jump each other and hook up but both think the other is straight. Even if we tell them otherwise."

* * *

><p>"Hey Arthur, I can't meet with you today, I've got to cover a shift at the club." Merlin told Arthur, sounding rushed.<p>

"Merlin, slow down before you hurt yourself, you clumsy oaf."

There was a thud and distant swearing. "Sorry, I the phone slipped off my shoulder, I've got to be there in 15 minutes and the bus is in 2 minutes. I don't have to work tomorrow night, so we'll meet then?"

"Yeah, OK. I'll pick you up at 5?"

"OK. See you then." Merlin hung up, as Arthur sighed then flicked through his phone to find the number of his friend Percy.

"Hey Percy, you still going out tonight?"

* * *

><p>"Merlin, thank you so much for filling in." Gwaine thanked, as the boy rushed into the club through the back door (the staff door).<p>

"It's OK, I just need tomorrow off instead; I have a huge assignment due."

"Of course. You're clothes are hanging up in the changing rooms, you're on the floor for the start, unless someone requests you."

"OK, see you round."

* * *

><p>"So what is this place?" Arthur asked, frowning at the flashing lights of the club as Percy pulled up in front. Percy had bright red hair and vivid green eyes. He was wearing a black tight top and blue jeans. Arthur's blonde hair was ruffled artistically, while wearing a deep red top and black jeans on.<p>

"Sorcerers Den. It's only the hottest place around since about a month ago. It's a stripper joint, but also an awesome nightclub. Straights and queers." Percy explained.

"Strippers?"

"If you want to, there are rooms for privacy. The entertainers are supposed to be magical."

"Whatever."

"Mate, whoever you've got the hots for, either ask them out already or go pay a stripper to make them get you to forget them."

"I don't have the hots for anyone."

"Sure, sure. Let's go in."

* * *

><p>Arthur made it to the bar where he ordered a scotch and sat at the bar, watching the sea of bodies dance and pulse with the music in time together. Those wearing masks were workers from the club, some waiterswaitresses, others bartenders and others dancers/strippers.

"Hey there handsome, want some company?" a soft, feminine purred, brushing her curves against his arm.

"Sorry honey, you're not my type." Arthur muttered, gulping his drink down in one gulp.

"Maybe my friend? I can go get him?" she whispered.

"Viv, over at table 42 is looking for company." A husky, soft, male voice announced. Arthur looked up from his glass to trail up the man's body. He wore no shoes, his bare feet sticking out from under the skinniest pair of white jeans that Arthur had ever seen. His legs were stick-thin, Arthur could wrap a hand around his thighs. He wore a tight, button-up short-sleeved shirt that was black and showed his lean figure off. Long, slender arms were held loosely at his sides, silver bracelets adorning his wrists. Moving up his body to his head, Arthur didn't notice his mouth drop open as he took in the ruffled black hair, black mask with swirls of silver glittered around the brightest pair of blue eyes. The man's skin was pale white, pure, unblemished and ethereal. The man's body and face made Arthur's blood rush south, what made his mouth drop open was that the stripper had the largest pair of ears that Arthur had only ever seen on one other person. _Merlin_.

Merlin stared at him in shock before hissing, "Arthur, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I came here with my friend, who apparently thought I needed to get out and get laid." Arthur whispered back. "Why the hell didn't you tell me you were a stripper? Why the hell are you a stripper?" Arthur hissed, angry with him.

"Boss, can I take a 10 minute break?" Merlin asked, leaning around Arthur to ask the bartender.

"Yeah, just hurry up Emrys, you're working the customers, not your boyfriend." The boss winked at Arthur.

Merlin slipped his hand into Arthur's, to lead him through the crowd, but Arthur snatched his hand away. "Don't worry, _Emyrs_, I'm going, go back to fucking your customers." Arthur hissed, storming out of the club.

Merlin watched him leave, a heartbroken expression on his face for a moment before it disappeared, a coy and seductive look replacing it as Merlin turned around to continue working, pushing all thoughts of Arthur out of his head.

* * *

><p>Merlin walked into the café where Gwen, Morgana and Arthur were already sitting. It had become a ritual, for all five (Lance as well but he couldn't be there today) to meet up for lunch on Sundays, but as Merlin walked in and Arthur glared at him, he considered leaving. However, Gwen had seen him and was waving him over.<p>

"Merlin! Good, now we can order." Morgana smiled, as Merlin slipped into his seat, dumping his bag at his feet. He knocked his knee against the edge of the table as he sat, causing him to wince in pain, which Arthur saw.

"Sore, Merlin?" Arthur spat, pure venom in his voice.

Morgana and Gwen stared back and forth from Arthur and Merlin, surprised at the hate in Arthur's voice. "What did you two fight about now?" Morgana sighed.

"I hit my knee just then, Arthur, I'm fine." Merlin explained, a warning in his voice.

"Oh, so you're not sore at all from your job yesterday?"

"Arthur, stop it." Merlin told him, eyes flicking from the others back to Arthur, worried.

"Stop it? Why should I? We're your _friends_ Merlin, we should know the truth! Or are we just your next customers, in the background in case the club doesn't come through?" Arthur hissed, disgust evident in his face and voice.

"What is going on?" Morgana demanded.

"Let's tell them, shall we?" Arthur smirked. "Merlin here isn't a bartender at some club. He works at the Sorcerer's Den. As a stripper."

"What?" Morgana was shocked, surprised the boy went so far for cash, having not realised he was that desperate. Gwen had a frown on her face, but no surprise at all.

"I wouldn't expect you or Morgana to understand what it is to be hungry, to not know if you would have a roof to sleep under come a week's time, and you wouldn't know what it was like to have to do whatever it took to survive, and have other's rely on you. This is why I didn't tell you, I knew you wouldn't understand. But I had hoped you would know me well enough to know that it isn't because I want to, it's because I have to, and I would've hoped you'd respect me enough to not tell everyone in a public place, without even giving me a chance to explain myself." Merlin spoke through gritted teeth, jumping to his feet, fists clenched tight by his sides, eyes flashing. He half-walked, half-ran out of the room, angry tears running down his face, half blinding him.

Gwen sighed and shook her head, getting up and picking his bag up. "I hope you're happy Arthur. Merlin adores you, he looks up to you. You're a brilliant musician who is teaching him, and listening to his advice and he absolutely trusts you. Or he did. He didn't tell you the truth about his job because he is ashamed of how he lives, what he does to survive and himself in general but he wanted to tell you, to have you understand and not care about what he did. You can care about the reasons why he does it, but not care about the actual job. He didn't want to lose your friendship, so he didn't tell you. He was wrong to hide the truth, but he was also wrong in befriending you if this is what you do." Gwen angrily wiped a tear away that was because of Merlin's predicament. "Do you even know what that boy goes through? What he has given up to help you? How he lives? How he is constantly hungry because he doesn't have money to buy his own food? Have you never noticed that Will or I will buy him food when we go out, and he hates it? He hates having to resort to us, he hates it, but he hates hunger even more. His scholarship for school pays for those funds and books. His pay-checks from all of his jobs, including the club, pay his rent, his electricity, his heat and his phone and the rest is sent to his mother who can't work due to an illness that she can't pay to have treated. Their family is in debt because his mother had to pay for Merlin to get into college somehow and Merlin only got the scholarship after he started."

Arthur and Morgana stared at Gwen in shock. "I didn't know things were that bad for him." Morgana said softly, worry for Merlin on her face.

"He shouldn't sell his body to get money though. It's wrong and disgusting. He's a sl-"

"If you finish that sentence, Arthur Pendragon, not even your father can protect you. You are such a hypocrite. You never told Merlin your last name, not wanting him to treat you differently or think of you differently. That is exactly why Merlin didn't tell you about his job. You really think he shouldn't do what he has to do to get the money?" Gwen asked him, waiting for him to answer.

"Stripping and selling your body is never an option; it's self-degrading, horrible and wrong." Arthur said, believing it completely.

"Come with me. Both of you." Gwen said, leaving the café and leading the siblings outside. She led them down the street and a few blocks.

"Where are we going? Should we drive?" Arthur asked, his tone demanding an answer.

"Merlin would've headed to the park, and I need to return his bag. I'm going to show you his place." Gwen explained. They walked for around 10 minutes, before Gwen stopped outside a run-down, old brick building. It was an 8 stories high, but majority of the windows on the first few floors where either broken or boarded up. Gwen pushed the front door open and Arthur noticed it lacked a lock. Gwen led them up the stairs to the sixth floor. The stairwell smelt like old piss, and the hallway they were walking down smelt like old vomit and booze. Gwen stepped around an old man, who was sleeping on the floor and up to a door, room 101. She pulled a key out and unlocked the door, pushing it open.

"Merlin?" Gwen called out, hoping he wasn't there. No response. Gwen walked in and placed the bag by the door, opening it and pulling his clothes out of it, shaking them out and folding them up, before moving to place them in his box.

Morgana and Arthur walked in, and stopped in shock. The room was devoid of any furniture. There was a mattress against the far wall, that had two blankets (both old and littered with holes) folded on the end, and a lumpy, old pillow. Books were spread out between the mattress and the door, Merlin having had been working on them but had to leave for work or school or something. There was a box, where Gwen had put his clothes, which served as his cupboard and a row of inbuilt benches and oven on the right floor. There was a door to the left of the mattress, which led to the bathroom, which was just big enough for a sink, toilet and small shower. That was it.

"He lives here?" Morgana asked, turning to Gwen. She nodded, and moved to begin tidying at the books. "Why the hell doesn't he borrow money fr –"

"Mum had to borrow money off of a man named Kanen to send me to college. He agreed to let us pay it back in instalments over a long period of time. At the start of this year he approached mum, demanded all the money and attacked her when she said we didn't have it. She can't work at the moment, sick and no one will hire her. Every penny I can spare goes to her." Merlin told them from the door. "Gwen?"

"They needed to see. And you need to explain to Arthur." Gwen said, grabbing Morgana's arm and dragging her out.

"Thanks Gwen." Merlin muttered, a guarded look on his face as Merlin shut the door behind the girls, locked it and kicked his shoes off, not looking at Arthur.

"Merlin, if things were this bad, why not borrow money off of Gwen or Will or Nim? They'd trust you to pay them back and wouldn't hassle you about it." Arthur asked, confused and trying to understand Merlin's situation.

"Would you go to your father or friends for help with money problems?" Merlin asked, anger on his face obvious. "Arthur, if you don't accept it, get out. I am not proud of some of the things I've done, nor am I happy to do this job. I do what I must to survive and help my mum. She's all I have. All I ever needed. College is to make her happy, I would've been happy to stay at home, making up my own music with no teaching or anything. I am enjoying class, but I didn't need to come here, but Mum wanted to me to have a full life. If that means having to give people blowjobs, fucking them and letting myself be fucked, then so be it. At least I know I'll have rent money to keep a roof over my head and my mum will be safe until the next lot of money is due, I'm happy."

"I need time to think." Arthur muttered, before walking out. Merlin watched him leave until the door shut. Then Merlin sunk to the ground, knees against his chest and arms wrapped around them.

**TBC – Please read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all who reviewed! Here is the next chapter for you to read and enjoy (and review :-D)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

The next few days saw the two boys avoiding each other, not spending any time together and separately, both were depressed and flat.

"Arthur?" Morgana called out, letting herself into the blonde's apartment.

"Go away Morgana, I'm busy."

"No you're not, you're brooding and moping and sulking. What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Arthur." Morgana warned, walking into his bedroom to find the blonde flung out over the bed. Morgana sat down at his chest, and shoved him over to his side, kicking her own shoes off and laying down next to him.

"Leave me alone." Arthur mumbled.

"No, what's the real issue behind Merlin being a stripper?" Morgana demanded, cutting straight to the problem. "Is it because he sells his body for money, or the fact that others get to fuck him and you don't?"

"Morgana!" Arthur exclaimed, shocked at her bluntness and vulgar language.

"Arthur, answer the question."

"I don't know." Arthur groaned.

"Well then, let me tell you myself. You're angry that he lied to you, you're hurt that he didn't come to you for help when things got bad, you're jealous of his customers and you're angry at yourself for not noticing he was struggling." Morgana told him.

"I am not! I am angry he lied to me, and I can't help it if he is so stupid and didn't come to me for help." Arthur snapped, rolling off the bed, getting up and storming out, leaving the apartment with Morgana lying on the bed annoyed and upset at Arthur's behaviour.

* * *

><p>"Merlin?" Morgana knocked on the door, only to find it unlocked. Morgana walked in to see the boy curled up on the mattress, papers around him, fast asleep. Morgana knelt next to him, and picked the papers up around him, accidently knocking him awake.<p>

"Morgana! Sorry, I must've fallen asleep. Shit, what's the time?" Merlin glanced at his wrist where his watch was missing.

"It's nearly 5." Morgana glanced at her phone.

"Shit, I have 30 minutes. Morgana, I'm sorry."

"I just wanted to say that nothing has changed between us Merlin. You being a stripper doesn't change our friendship, you're still my friend." Morgana told him, hugging the boy.

Merlin hugged her back, and buried his head into her shoulder. Moments later, the boy was shaking with silent sobs.

"I didn't want Arthur to find out this way. I was going to tell him, I was, but I was waiting for him to tell me he was _the _Arthur Pendragon." Merlin told Morgana. "And I didn't want him to be disgusted with me, the fact that I have to let other men fuck me just so I can sleep here and keep my mum from getting in trouble with debts." Merlin pulled away, speaking bitterly.

"He doesn't know what he wants, feels or thinks. Give him a few days, he'll come round, and if not, I'll go and slap him right."

"Thanks Morgana, I have to get ready for work, the club has me covering a friend's shift." Merlin blushed slightly at the fact that Morgana knew what working at the club meant now.

"Of course, I'll give you a ride there, get changed and I'll drive you." Morgana grinned.

"You don't have to."

"I know, but I want to."

Merlin grabbed some clothes to get changed in the bathroom. He came back out, moments later, in skinny white jeans, a black button up top and eyeliner in his hand, mask in the other. Merlin moved to the oven, where a dirty mirror hung over the appliance. He leaned forward and lined his eyes with thin black lines.

"Wow, you look hot." Morgana said, stunned at the boy's skinny legs, slender waist and hips, lean arms and bright blue eyes.

"Thanks." Merlin laughed. He slipped the mask into his bag, and slipped his shoes on.

"Merlin, if things get bad, I would happily loan you some money and let you pay it back when you can, you know that right? Me, Lance, Gwen, Will, Nim and even Arthur would help you if you needed it." Morgana said, following the boy out the door.

"I know, but I can make do for now. The debt's almost paid off, after that I can drop a job and focus more on study and helping Arthur." Merlin froze and then said, "If he'll let me."

"How has he been going? He said you would be his accompanist and that you were helping him improve to impress his father, but he didn't say how it is going."

"He's trying. He's trying hard, probably too hard, but trying non-the-less." Merlin sighed, rubbing a hand through his hair.

"What do you mean?"

"He plays the notes like their notes. Like they're a target to be hit and hit directly and cleanly. He plays them note by note, following the structure strictly and mechanically. He doesn't play the piece because he wants to; he plays it because it sounds good to the audience. He needs to feel more, and I'm trying to get him to relax, but it's hard."

"Don't I know it! I grew up with him." Morgana laughed, slipping into her car and starting it. Merlin sat in the passenger seat.

"Sorcerer's Den. Just off Little Collins is the staff entrance." Merlin told her.

"That place is supposed to be hot and the place-to-be at the moment."

"It's popular, yeah." Merlin shrugged.

They drove in silence until Morgana had pulled up at the back door. "Thanks Morgana, I'll see you round?"

"Yeah, do you need a ride home?"

"No, my boss will drop me off."

"Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

><p>Arthur sighed, and tried to get his thoughts off of the dark-haired male. He was crowded the blonde's mind, accusing smirk and hurtful eyes stared at Arthur in his mind, <em>'I didn't tell you because I thought you would react this way. And you did.<em>'

"Shut up!" Arthur growled into his pillow.

'_No, you're only pissed because you don't get to be with me, and that others get to touch me. You're not angry that I lied, you lied to me and you're still lying to me.'_ Mind-Merlin taunted him.

Arthur sighed and rolled over on his bed, punching the pillow to make it more comfortable. He just wanted to forget about Merlin and his tight jeans, ruffled hair and beautiful eyes. Arthur sighed, and rolled over, only to sit upright, having a sudden epiphany. He liked Merlin. He _liked_ Merlin. And he was out there fucking others. He was a fucking stripper.

Arthur tried to find the anger that had been in him a few days ago, but all he could find was an image of Merlin; on the streets, in worn clothes, shivering on the street, begging for money. Hollow cheeks under hungry eyes glared at him as the black-haired boy wrapped arms around the hollow stomach and pleaded with Arthur.

Arthur shot out of bed and out of his apartment, to Morgana's. She would know what he was thinking.

* * *

><p>"Morgana!" Arthur cried, bursting into her flat to find her getting changed into fancy clothes.<p>

"What is it Arthur?"

"Why am I feeling this?"

"Feeling what?"

"I want to find Merlin and apologise and protect him, making sure he is never hungry again and always has a place to stay. I want to make sure no-one else touches him, and I want to kill that Kanen for upsetting him." Arthur paced.

"You're starting to fall in love with him Arthur. Find him, apologise and tell him this. Tell him you weren't angry because he was selling his body, but that he had to and you didn't see it. Tell him you were angrier with yourself for not seeing and helping rather than angry at Merlin. Tell him the truth."

"Where is he?"

"At work until 2 tonight. Pick him up. Here, I'll write the address down." Morgana grabbed a sticky note and wrote down a number and street in precise, neat writing. "Wait until after work, he won't appreciate talking to you while he is meant to be entertaining people."

"Right, thanks Morgana. Can you call father, and tell him I won't be able to meet with him tomorrow?"

"Of course."

* * *

><p>Merlin sat on the back step, taking in a drag from his cigarette he got off Gwaine. He was just locking up, while Merlin waited. A hollow ache was in his chest, as Merlin kept his mask (real one and emotional one) in place to hide his hurt over Arthur yelling at him.<p>

A silver Porsche pulled up at the door and the headlights blinded Merlin as the driver turned them off and a figure stepped out of the car.

"Merlin?" Arthur's voice called out.

"Arthur." Merlin stuck his chin out defensively.

Arthur moved over to sit next to Merlin. "You'll get your white jeans dirty." Arthur pointed out, not knowing how to start the conversation. Merlin stayed silent. "Look Merlin, I suck at this, but I'm sorry. I am. I wasn't angry or disgusted with you having to do whatever it takes to survive. I've always had things handed to me on a gold platter, and even moving out, my father paid for everything. I've never known what it's like to be hungry, to have to worry about where to sleep, or if your home would still be yours. I don't understand why you would sell yourself for money when you had friends who would gladly loan you the money, but I need you to understand that I wasn't angry at you, I was angry with myself for not seeing that you were struggling and for not doing anything to help. Yeah, sure, I paid you for helping me, but you were giving up time to be with me so it didn't help and I want you to know I am sorry."

"I never thought I'd see the day you'd apologise to someone. Let alone me." Merlin teased.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked indignantly.

"You're a prat Arthur, a stuck-up, selfish prat who doesn't see past himself." Merlin explained, face serious but eyes dancing with hidden laughter.

"Yeah, well whatever. Come on, I'll give you a ride home." Arthur stood, and offered Merlin a hand to help him get up.

Merlin took it and stood, saying, "I'll just go tell Gwaine. Wait here a sec." Merlin turned and walked inside, brushing dirt off his arse as he walked, drawing Arthur's attention to his legs. Arthur heard Merlin say, "Hey Gwaine, my friend turned up and can give me a ride, so thanks but I'm OK."

"Of course, Merlin. I'll see you Tuesday?"

"Yeah. Bye." Merlin reappeared, black and silver mask still in place. "Let's go."

Arthur reached up to take the mask off, fingers brushing over cheekbones. "I like you better with it off." Arthur whispered, stepping closer to the man.

Merlin swallowed loudly, and brought his fingers up to grip Arthur's that were still lingering on his face. "Arthur." Merlin whispered.

Arthur gently pressed his lips against the boys, before suddenly stepping back. "I'm sorry. Let's go, I'll give you a ride."

Arthur didn't let Merlin answer, just got into the car, waited until Merlin was in the automobile and then drove off in tense, awkward silence.

Arthur pulled up outside Merlin's apartment building and waited, as Merlin climbed out. Merlin left the door open and leaned in to talk. "Thanks Arthur, for the ride and for forgiving me. I'll still see you tomorrow at the college?"

"Yep, I'll be there normal time."

Merlin shut the door and Arthur drove away, leaving the pianist at the door, confused and unsure what had just happened.

* * *

><p>Arthur pulled up outside Morgana's house and sat in his car, eyes shut, trying not to think about the feel of Merlin's lips on his.<p>

He hadn't meant to kiss the man. He had meant to apologise and offer to continue their friendship. Anything more would take time, Arthur still had to tell Merlin about his family, his dad and his reputation. Merlin had to meet with his father and they were to organise the performance; air fares, hotels, food, clothes, etcetera. But know, Arthur would have to face Merlin tomorrow and it would be awkward and tense.

Arthur's phone began ringing. He answered it, "What?"

"Well hello to you too, Arthur." Morgana teased. "Are you just going to sit downstairs all night or are you coming up? Because I'd like to know if I can go to sleep or not."

"How'd you know I was sitting downstairs?"

"You just told me. Come on up Arthur, I'll listen, or talk, whatever you want."

Arthur was soon sitting on her couch, a glass of whiskey in his hand with Morgana in sweat pants and a loose t-shirt sitting next to him.

"What happened?" she asked, obviously assuming something went wrong.

"I went, found him, apologised, he forgave me, I offered him a ride, he said yes, I kissed him, drove him home and left." Arthur explained, before gulping his drink down.

"You kissed him?" Morgana repeated, surprised.

"I know, I screwed things up."

"Did he kiss back?"

"How is that important? I don't know, I suppose he was, I pulled away pretty quick once I realised what I was doing."

"He kissed back, he likes you. Talk to him tomorrow, tell him you didn't mean to kiss him, wanted to, but didn't mean to. And then ask him out on a date to dinner or something, obviously with you buying." Morgana shrugged.

"He's stra-"

"He is gay, Arthur. You are bisexual. What is there stopping you? Just yourselves. Go home Arthur, go to sleep, get up tomorrow and go find Merlin. Ask him out. You'll be fine." Morgana dragged Arthur up and to the door, basically kicking him out. "Goodnight Arthur."

"Goodnight, thanks."

**TBC - please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to those who reviewed! Please keep up the comments and enjoy this next chapter.**

**I don't own anything you recognise. The things you don't recognise, are probably not mine either. **

**I probably should've mentioned this before but this story will contain slash, so, warning (even though it is a little pointless by now)**

**And sorry this chapter took a while, I had a bunch of assessments and SACs for school and didn't get around to writing this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Merlin!" Arthur fidgeted with his sleeves and didn't meet Merlin's eyes as they greeted each other.

"Hey Arthur, you ready to try the new and improved piece?" Merlin asked, grinning as he slumped his bag down at the piano and sat on the stool, running his fingers over random notes for a few moments.

"Yeah, let's jump straight in." Arthur picked his violin (which was leaning against the wall nearby) up and placed it stiffly under his chin. He began playing the notes, Merlin following with him perfectly (ignoring a few mistakes here and there) but halfway through Merlin slammed his hands down on the piano, creating a loud, clashing noise to break their practice.

"What was that for?" Arthur demanded, outraged he had just stopped like that. He lowered the violin and placed it at his feet, stretching his arms out as he glared at Merlin for stopping.

"So I could do this!" Merlin said, his face determined. He stood up from the stool and was in front of Arthur in seconds, hands tangling in the blonde hair and pulling Arthur's head to his own so their lips could meet. Their teeth hit each other, their lips didn't quite match up and their position made an embrace (and kiss) awkward, but Merlin persisted, slipping his tongue into Arthur's mouth and exploring the cavity. Arthur groaned into the kiss and gripped Merlin's hips, tugging him forward. There was a bang as Merlin accidently kicked the violin on the floor, causing the pair to break off their kiss and both look down, hitting foreheads due to their proximity.

"Ow!" Arthur shouted, gripping his forehead.

"Fuck, you have a hard head!" Merlin also gripped his head, groaning out the words.

"I didn't even think you knew swear words." Arthur commented, crouching to inspect his instrument. "And you're lucky it's not broken or anything."

"Sorry." Merlin muttered, moving back to his piano, sitting down and keeping his back to Arthur.

Arthur looked up in confusion. "Now what's wrong? It's not broken, neither of us have concussions, nor it's not like this is my only violin."

"Nothing's wrong." Merlin answered quickly, regretting his actions of kissing the blonde.

"That's good, because now we can keep practicing." Arthur grinned, picking his violin up and resting it on his shoulder.

"Right of course." Merlin ran a quick scale (like he always did) on the piano.

"Oh and Merlin?" Arthur's voice stopped him from starting. "Will you go out with me for dinner on Saturday? I'll pay."

Merlin froze in surprise, and turned to stare at Arthur. "Sure." Merlin answered, a little breathless with shock. He had fully expected Arthur to completely ignore the fact that they had kissed twice since last night and keep playing.

"OK." Arthur grinned, "Now, we're losing valuable playing time and I would like to get some work done, idiot."

"Prat."

* * *

><p>The next day, Merlin sat at the table with Nim, Will and Gwen staring at him in shock.<p>

"You mean the prat finally got his head out of his arse to ask you out? And you actually said yes?" Will asked, surprised the pair had gotten back into swing with each other after the whole job fiasco. (Will already knew about Merlin's job and situation).

"Yes, that was what I meant when I said Arthur asked me out to dinner." Merlin repeated dryly.

"Where are you going? What will you wear? Have you guys made out yet?" Gwen squealed, excited for her friend.

"I don't know, The cleanest clothes I have. And kind of, yeah." Merlin shrugged, a little embarrassed as the girls both squealed, and Will looked a little bored and annoyed.

"What was it like? Is he a good kisser?" Nim demanded to know. Merlin and Will looked at each other, then let out a loud laugh, getting annoyed looks from other customers. Gwen and Nim always wanted the little details, no matter how private, or secret they were.

* * *

><p>"So how did it go?" Morgana asked as Arthur sat down at her table, Lance was already sitting there.<p>

"He said yes." Arthur told her, his voice bored, but his actual feelings were nervous and apprehension.

"Who said yes to what and when?" Lance asked, confused.

"Arthur asked Merlin out. He said yes to this Saturday, I'm assuming?" Morgana directed the question to Arthur to answer. "It is the only day Merlin doesn't have a night shift of some kind. And I will slap you if you even consider taking him to some fancy restaurant. Merlin will feel so out of place and uncomfortable and won't enjoy the night at all."

"What do I do then?" Arthur asked, suddenly worried. He had planned on taking Merlin to dinner to his favourite restaurant, Albion's King.

"Have dinner at your place?" Lance suggested. "Cook the food, despite what you lead people to believe, you can cook just fine, and I am sure Gwen would help you cook if you asked her."

"I think that'll work. Don't tell Merlin though, I want it to be a surprise." Arthur ordered.

"Fine fine, now, details, brother dear. Is he a good kisser?" Morgana smirked evily as she leaned forward, eager for information.

* * *

><p>The week passed slowly. Things got awkward between Arthur and Merlin on Wednesday and Friday (due to Merlin having worked at the club the night before) but those were ignored and left unmentioned, and it was eventually Saturday afternoon (around 3).<p>

_Bring bring. Bring bring._ Morgana flicked here open and answered it, not really checking caller ID. "Hello?"

"Morgana. I need help." Merlin's desperate voice drifted into her ear. "I have no idea where Arthur is taking me, and I know he wants it to be a surprise but what the hell do I wear? I have nothing! Nothing! I don't have a suit, you know how expensive they are? But I can't just wear jeans and a t-shirt. Help me, please?"

"Merlin, breathe." Morgana told the man who was acting like a teenage boy (then again, he is only 19). "I'll be there in 10 minutes, just relax until I get there. We have until tonight, just relax."

* * *

><p>15 minutes later, and Morgana knocked on Merlin's door, only to have said man open the door, grab Morgana's wrist and drag her in. "Thank you so much for coming over! What do I wear?" Merlin asked, dragging her to his mattress where a bunch of clothes was spread out.<p>

"Give me a moment." Morgana knelt down on the floor and began to dig through the clothes.

After a few minutes (in which Merlin had sat down with his composing book and noted down a few ideas) Morgana gave a triumph noise, holding an outfit in her hands. "Put these on, let's have a look, then you can come back to mine and you can have a bath and soak for a while to relax."

"I have a shower here; I'll be fine to get ready. It was just picking the clothes out." Merlin protested, slightly embarrassed.

"I know, but I'd like to make sure you look hot for my brother. And you don't know where you are going. I do, I know what you need to look like to be appropriate." Morgana grinned. "Pack your toiletries and clothes, let's go now."

"Fine."

* * *

><p>Two hours later, and after a long soak in a hot bath, and Merlin had slipped his skinny black jeans on and was towel drying his hair.<p>

"No, no, no. here, let me dry your hair." Morgana ordered, entering the bathroom.

"Morgana! I'm half-naked!" Merlin yelped, embarrassed.

"Please, you're gay, and I've seen everything you've got and things you haven't got. You're hot, but you're not my type." Morgana scoffed, dragging a stool that so happened to be sitting in the corner over and standing on it, using the hairdryer instead of towel to begin styling Merlin's hair.

"You don't need to do this." Merlin half-yelled over the hairdryer.

"I know, but you'll enjoy this more if you feel confident, and looking hot will help that." Morgana shrugged, her long nails and quick fingers massaging Merlin's scalp as she styled his hair. She flicked the hairdryer off and smiled at the man through the mirror. "Relax Merlin, be yourself and just insult Arthur. He loves it when you do, even though he will never admit to it."

"Thanks Morgana." Merlin grinned back, before grabbing the shirt Morgana picked out. There was a white under t-shirt and then a deep blue button up top that emphasised his eye colour. The button-up top was tight, hugging his slender frame without making it look under-nourished or too skinny.

"You're welcome. Now, turn around, I know you can put your own make-up on, but let me do it, I feel important then."

Merlin laughed and spun, as Morgana pulled eyeliner and mascara out of her pocket. "Hold still please." Morgana requested, carefully drawing faint lines around his eyes, then a slight amount of mascara, just to make his eyelashes curl up and emphasise his blue irises.

"Now, brush your teeth, and we'll leave in a few minutes, he lives on the other side of town."

* * *

><p>"Go up to the third floor and knock on room 68."<p>

"Thanks for the ride and the help Morgana." Merlin said, about to get out of the car.

"That's OK, I expect you to call me tomorrow to give me all the details, even I don't know what Arthur's planned in detail, just the general gist of it." Morgana smiled.

"Bye."

"Have fun. And if he doesn't jump you tonight, then you jump him!" Morgana called out, just as Merlin got out and shut the door.

Merlin turned red and poked his tongue out at the car as it drove off. Merlin turned and walked up to the building, tilting his head up the high skyscraper to swallow nervously. Merlin glanced down at his scruffy, worn converse, old jeans and slightly faded top. He didn't fit in here.

Merlin entered the door and into a huge foyer that had a desk for help and fancy things everywhere. Merlin ignored the looks that he got from the receptionist and guards that clearly showed their thoughts (that he didn't belong here) and walked over to the elevator, pressing the up arrow and ignoring the urge to hop from foot to foot.

"Excuse me," a high-pitched, fake polite voice cut through his ears "can I help you?"

"I'm meeting a friend, he lives on the third floor." Merlin explained, trying and failing to keep his voice level.

"May I ask who?" the receptionist asked, disbelieving the scruffy man could be entering the fancy, posh place.

The elevator dinged, and Merlin stepped inside, saying, "No, sorry, it's not really any of your business."

The doors shut on the girl's shocked face. Merlin let out a nervous laugh and pressed the third button. Moments later, Merlin was exiting and walking up the door marked 68. He knocked, before wiping his sweaty hands on his jeans and rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Shit, fuck, hold on a sec, I'll be there in a minute!" Arthur called out, voice muffled by the door.

Merlin smiled at Arthur and waited patiently until Arthur opened the door, towel around his waist and nothing else. Merlin felt his face going red as his eyes drifted across the blonde's muscled chest and abs. the towel was slung carelessly around his waist, hanging low off his hips.

"Sorry, I'm running late. I had a meeting with my dad and he went overtime." Arthur explained, leading Merlin into the lounge room and sitting him on the couch. "Wait here, I'll just get dressed."

"That's OK, I think I'm a little early anyway." Merlin shrugged, watching the blonde walk out, towel only just covering his backside.

Merlin got up and walked around the room, taking in the red and gold theme with the light brown wood furniture and expensive looking objects. There were only a few photographs on the wall, one of Arthur and Morgana, another of a young blonde boy with a young black-haired girl (a younger Arthur and Morgana) and a blonde woman. Merlin's fingers lifted to trace the frame.

"My mother. She was the kindest person who ever lived. Or at least, that is what everyone says." Arthur explained, as Merlin jumped. Arthur had changed into crisp blue jeans, and a deep red, soft silk top.

"She's beautiful." Merlin said, smiling at Arthur. "You look a lot like her."

"Thanks, I get that a lot." Arthur smiled back. "What about your dad? I know he left before you were born, but that's it."

"He was a musician. Balinor Emrys. He wasn't famous or anything."

"I haven't heard of him, no, sorry." Arthur said, tilting his head slightly as he sifted through his memory and knowledge.

"Well don't hurt yourself thinking." Merlin teased.

"Hey!" Arthur yelled, punching the other man in the shoulder in retaliation.

"Ow! That hurt. I didn't hurt you, I just insulted you." Merlin whined, sticking his bottom lip out in a (fake) pout.

Arthur laughed for a moment before saying, "Look, sorry for hitting you. Do you want a drink?" Arthur gestured to the bottle of wine sitting on the coffee table.

"Sure, thanks Arthur." Merlin grinned up at him.

Arthur poured two glasses of red wine then went sat down on the couch, just as Merlin copied and sat next to him, kicking his converse off and tucking his feet under him as he sat.

"Make yourself at home, why don't you?" Arthur commented sarcastically.

Merlin grinned at him. "Don't mind if I do, actually." Merlin studied the blonde, watching Arthur as he sat nervously chewing his lip, with his back ramrod straight and fingers clutching the glass. "You are actually nervous!" Merlin burst out, laughing.

Arthur turned slightly red and his nervous chewing stopped, his lips creasing into a frown. "Well you're the idiot that –"

"Relax Arthur, I'm not laughing at you. I was freaking out too if it makes you feel better. I just so happened to have a pep talk from Morgana before." Merlin shrugged then gulped his drink down in one go. "Here you go, I'll get completely and utterly pissed and entertain you."

"Merlin. At least wait until dinner, it'll be ready soon."

"OK, just one question."

"Yeah?"

"Can you actually cook?"

**TBC**

**Sorry to cut off there, but the chapter is getting a little too long. The next chapter will be up as soon as I can finish it. Please, read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry this is so late, I got swamped by homework, SACs and assignments and everything and struggled to finish this chapter. There are a few more chapters to go, I'm not sure how many chapters are left, but more than three I think.**

**Warning, this is rated M for a reason, this chapter gets a little graphic, not extremely graphic, but still, this is the warning I feel obliqued to put up.**

**I don't own anything you recognise.**

**Chapter 6**

Merlin took one look at the blackened mess that was dinner and cracked up laughing.

Arthur frowned, "Stop it, I can cook, I just forgot about the food due to your incessant yabbering."

"It's OK, Arthur. You are allowed to admit to not being able to cook. Do you want to order take-away, go out to eat or do you want me to cook something?"

"We'll order take-away. Noodles are ok with you?"

"Yeah, I'll get the phone and order."

* * *

><p>Within an hour, the boys were sitting on the couch, eating noodles and chatted over the chopsticks, laughing about Gwen and Lance's lovey-doviness and gossiping like old ladies (they both would deny that though), never running out of things to say.<p>

"Merlin, we should really talk about things." Arthur pointed out, just as they had finished laughing at Lance pouring orange juice in his coffee as he had been staring at Gwen at the time.

"Yes?" Merlin asked, suddenly defensive.

"I'm Arthur Pendragon." Arthur blurted out.

Merlin looked at him, then burst into laughter all of a sudden.

"Why are you laughing?" Arthur demanded, "I'm serious."

"I know," Merlin gasped, between his laughter, "I know, I knew ages ago."

"And you never said?" Arthur demanded.

"I was waiting for you to tell me."

"What else were you waiting for me to tell you?"

"I've avoided reading bout you in the newspaper. I wanted you to tell me the whole story when you were ready." Merlin shrugged.

"At my last performance, a critic commented on my work, and pointed out the flaws." Arthur started to explain.

"I read that." Merlin interrupted.

"Shut up, I thought you wanted me to explain?" Arthur mock-glared at Merlin as the boy laughed. Both of them placed their empty noodle boxes on the table and stayed sitting on the couch, facing one another. "Anyway, If you read it, you know that they said that while I may be able to play the notes, I had no emotion in the piece, and Morgana, who was accompanying me seemed to struggle to play along with the robotic and cold bars, not because they didn't sound good, but because they had nothing behind it. The concert I am performing at, the critic is going to be there and if I don't improve and impress him, it is basically going to be the end of my career. Morgana can't accompany me, which meant I turned to Gaius, to ask for help but then ran into you and everything happened and I asked you, and you know that part of the story." Arthur paused and then continued, "I asked you because something about you attracted me to you. Not your looks, although that was a different thing all together, but your music, I don't know, it just sounded right. I need this, I need to perform at this concert and win, and I can't do that without you. Are you still OK with working with me?" Arthur asked, his face neutral and blank, but his eyes vulnerable.

"OK to keep working with you?" Merlin scoffed, "Of course I am! You have amazing talent, and you have the ability to get this, you just need to relax, and perhaps that's just what I've got to do, but we can work on that tomorrow."

"One more thing," Arthur told him.

"What?"

"Kanen." Arthur continued as Merlin sighed, "Listen to me Merlin, I am going to pay your debt for you. I don't care that you won't forget your pride to accept it; I'm not giving you a choice. You can pay me back when you can, and only then, I don't care if it takes 10 months or 10 years, honestly Merlin. You can drop a job or two, and focus on this job with me, I'll pay you for it, I said I would, and I know I have been, but I mean actually pay you for performing, not just sitting in a room with me working on the piece with me. You said your mother was injured?"

Merlin nodded.

"I will pay for her treatment and give her money until she can work again, it isn't pity money Merlin, I hate the fact that while I am so privileged that people like you can be struggling so much and my father doesn't give a shit about it. I am not going to sit by and watch as my friend and his mother struggle."

"Arthur, you don't have to." Merlin muttered, embarrassed his friend had to bail him out.

"I want to Merlin, trust me, I have more than enough money." Arthur told him.

Merlin smiled up at him, and moved forward, hugging him. Arthur awkwardly wrapped his arms around Merlin's shoulders. "Thank you Arthur." The raven-haired boy whispered.

Arthur gently kissed the boy, who eagerly kissed back. Merlin shifted forward, swinging a leg over Arthur's lap and straddling him, hands resting on the blonde's shoulders. Merlin pulled away after a few moments and smiled at Arthur, his wide, huge grin tugging an answering grin from Arthur's lips.

"Merlin, I want you. I really do, and it's not just because I found out you were a stripper, and it's not just because I found out you were interested in me too, it is because I want you and have for a while now. Actually, believe it or not, Morgana was the one who opened my eyes to the fact that I like you." Arthur told him. "But if you want to take it slowly, I am happy to do so. I always screw up in relationships, the only ones that have lasted for me are my friends and that's because we've all known each other since we were kids, or they were friends with Morgana or Lance and just put up with me."

"We'll get used to each other, and I'm sure we're going to fight, you can be a prat after all, but I want you too Arthur," Merlin paused then took a breath and continued, "And I don't want to take it slow, unless you do. I want you, and I want to be with you, and if that means slow going, then sure, but I know that we will have to work on our relationship, and whether we are having sex yet or not won't make a difference, I don't think. And not having sex will make the sexual tension horrible and we'll probably end up fighting lots."

"You really think that?"

"Yep."

"Good, I just don't want to rush this or anything." Arthur told the boy.

Merlin let out a laugh, "You're such a girl!"

"You're the girl! You've got make-up on." Arthur teased back, defending his masculinity.

"Yeah, but it makes me look hot!" Merlin smirked, fluttering his eye lashes at Arthur in a ridiculous manner. Arthur gave him a look that said I'm-not-impressed and Merlin pouted. "You don't like the make-up? Morgana said that it makes my eyes pop."

Arthur raised an eyebrow at Merlin, before grinning at him and pulling him down to kiss him, lips meeting lips in a passionate embrace, tongues and teeth clashing and exploring. Merlin pressed his body further up against Arthur, chest against chest and hips forward against hips. Arthur pulled away from their kiss first, for air. Merlin continued pressing kisses against his jaw, all the way down his neck and to the crook of Arthur's neck, where Merlin set about kissing, sucking and biting a mark onto his neck.

"Merlin." Arthur groaned.

Merlin hummed against his neck in response, but then pulled away to slip his hands to the hem of Arthur's top and pull it up and off. Merlin's lips reattached to Arthur's neck, but soon began exploring lower, nipping at Arthur's collar bones and muscled chest, until he then moved back up to kiss Arthur's mouth again.

"Let's move to the bedroom?" Arthur suggested, when they broke for air, both panting while resting their foreheads together.

"Sure, which way?" Merlin asked as he got up. Arthur took his hand and led him through the apartment to the bedroom.

Entering the room (which was as big as Merlin's everything-room), Merlin stood and looked around in awe at the red and gold theme that Arthur had as the blonde shut the door behind him. The room was fit for a prince, but Merlin was soon forced to stop looking at the sheets and to pay attention to Arthur as his mouth kissed its way down Merlin's jaw and neck to his collar bone and began bruising the skin.

"Arthur," Merlin groaned, leaning back against Arthur's chest. Merlin spun around and kissed Arthur passionately. Arthur eagerly responded, hands quickly slipping off Merlin's top.

* * *

><p>Arthur was first to wake. He woke to find Merlin curled up around him, leg flung over Arthur's thighs, one arm over his chest, the other up at the pillow entangled in his blonde hair. Merlin's head was resting on Arthur's chest, and his face was content. Arthur gently stroked the boy's bare back, up and down the spine. Arthur watched the boy sleep, before checking the time. He realised it was nearly 11, and that they should probably get up.<p>

"Merlin," Arthur spoke softly, drawing the syllables out. Merlin groaned and turned his head to bury it into Arthur's chest, rubbing his nose against his skin. "Merlin, stop that." Arthur ordered, before running his hand from Merlin's back up his side, and across his ribcage.

"Mmm, that tickles, stop it." Merlin mumbled into Arthur's skin, lips pressed against him, causing Arthur to shiver with pleasure.

"Well stop that and I will." Arthur groaned, as Merlin began kissing and sucking Arthur's chest and shoulders. "Merlin. We should get up and work; you have an assignment to finish, don't you?" Arthur forced out, biting his lip to stop groaning as Merlin's hand drifting down his hips, stroking and teasing.

Merlin lifted his head to grin at Arthur, shifting his body to roll over and straddle the blonde. Merlin ducked his head down to kiss Arthur, moving his hands to rest on the broad shoulders for balance. Merlin leaned down and as they began kissing, the door burst open and Morgana stalked in saying, "I'm coming in, better not be otherwise engaged!" Morgana had her eyes shut, but peeked as Merlin twisted to smile at her, and Arthur lifted his head to glare.

"You're meant to knock before walking in Morgana." Arthur growled. Merlin shrugged and turned back to Arthur, bending to kiss down his neck and collarbones. "Give us five minutes Morgana." Arthur ordered, as Merlin stopped his actions to smile nicely at Morgana.

"Please?" Merlin added quickly.

Sure, but only five minutes?" Morgana laughed, leaving the room.

"Get out!" Arthur groaned in frustration, throwing a pillow at Morgana.

"I'm going, I'm going! Get dressed, we'll go out for lunch together. I can get all the details." Morgana shouted as she left, shutting the door behind her.

"Lunch?" Merlin asked Arthur with a helpful look on his face.

Arthur gave an exaggerated sigh, causing Merlin to fall and rise with his breath. Arthur huffed, "Fine, let's spend today socialising with my evil sister instead of making out."

Merlin laughed and leant down, kissing Arthur briefly before jumping out of bed, and grabbing his clothes from yesterday and slipping them on before grinning at Arthur. "Come on lazy-bum." Merlin taunted, slipping the top over his head. Arthur sat up, stretched then sat on the bed, watching Merlin. "What are you looking at?" Merlin asked, frowning at Arthur in confusion.

Arthur sighed dramatically and dragged himself out of bed and pulled some clothes on – blue jeans and a pale green button up shirt – before grabbing his shades, slipping some shoes on, and moving to the bathroom, where Merlin had moved to.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked Merlin who was wiping his eyes with a tissue.

"Taking my makeup off."

"Girl."

"Prat." Merlin glanced at Arthur as he ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to get rid of the bed hair. Merlin sighed and rolled his eyes, before reaching out and running his hands through the blonde's hair, styling it to give the appearance of having just rolled out of bed then turned to his own hair.

"COME ON!" Morgana's voice called through the bedroom door.

"We're coming!" Merlin called back. Merlin grinned at Arthur, and walked out. Arthur checked his reflection in the mirror and grinned at the hickey on his neck. He left the top three buttons undone, and the hickeys Merlin had given him on view for everyone to see.

Arthur walked into the kitchen to find Morgana looking into his fridge, and Merlin sitting on the bench, waiting for him. "You interrupt us to take us to lunch then end up raiding my fridge?" Arthur asked, reaching under her arm to grab a bottle of water.

"I needed details. And you never told me lunch wasn't on." Morgana sneered, shutting the fridge and spinning to lean against the bench next to Merlin.

"OK, let's go."

"Nuh uh. Details first."

"There's more chance of hell freezing over then me sharing details about my sex life with my sister." Arthur muttered, as Merlin grinned at Morgana.

"That's OK, Merlin, details?" Morgana turned to the boy, who shrugged.

"Sorry Morgana, if I share anything with you, I have a feeling Arthur isn't going to be happy." Merlin grinned at her, then stare innocently at Arthur as he turned to glare at Merlin.

"Damn right I won't be. You don't get to talk to my sister about having sex with me." Arthur muttered. "Now, lunch?" Arthur looked hopeful, as Morgana laughed and Merlin jumped down off of the bench.

"Yes please! Let's go." Merlin grinned eagerly, and linked hands with Arthur. "Where are we going for lunch? The café?"

"No, Arthur and I try to have lunch at the Golden Prince once a week to catch up. Obviously, now that lunch includes you." Morgana grinned at the pair and then walked out of the apartment, followed by Arthur and Merlin (the former locking the door behind him).

Morgana slipped into her red convertible and Arthur opened the door for Merlin, holding it open until he sat in it. Arthur climbed in

* * *

><p>"So, tell me how'd dinner go?" Morgana ordered once they had sat down in the posh, fancy and <em>expensive<em> café. Arthur had gotten a phone call and walked outside from some privacy and quiet.

"He burnt it all and we ordered noodles."

Morgana let out a laugh, "After all that work at getting Lance to cook and then learning when to tell it is ready and serve it up, he burnt it all?"

"Yep." Merlin nodded, laughing along with Morgana.

"That's it though? I mean, that's all you're going to tell me?" Morgana asked, sounding a little disappointed.

"Well I gave him a few hickeys." Merlin added, taking a huge bite out of his club sandwich (minus the chicken)

"And did you get one back?" Morgana teased, Merlin grinned and tilted his head to the side to proudly reveal a purpling bruise. Morgana laughed. Merlin joined in, just as Arthur walked back in, looking angry. Merlin's laughter stopped, and waited until Arthur was sitting before placing a worried hand on Arthur's arm.

"What's wrong Arthur?" Morgana asked, also worried.

"My performance, it's been moved from the 15th of November to the 4th of October. Father said yes before even asking me if I can do it. We have to be ready in a month Merlin. You still have to learn the pieces and we need to fix them and –" Arthur explained, nervous and anxious about the upcoming recital.

"Relax Arthur." Merlin interrupted. "That's absolutely fine. You've got the work written, we'll tweak a few bits here and there, I can learn it easily."

"But school, you've got all that work to do on top of your jobs." Arthur protested, not wanting to be the reason the man failed school.

"My final assessment is to perform in a live setting, with a piece composed by myself and if anyone, whoever I chose to accompany or accompany me. I can use this piece. I have no lectures after next week, and all our effort is put into these pieces and the last essay I have to write is due tomorrow. I just have work to work around."

Morgana interrupted them, "Why doesn't Merlin take leave from his jobs, and move in with you, Arthur? You said you were paying him for his help, well, that should be enough to cover bills and food if you live with Arthur and don't have anything to buy for school or any fees due anytime soon, yeah?"

"That'll work, if you want to do that?" Arthur offered.

"I don't want to be a burden." Merlin protested.

"It's settled, we'll go to your place after lunch and pick your clothes up." Arthur decided.

* * *

><p>Morgana left in her own car, while Arthur drove Merlin to his home. "Arthur, I don't have to move in with you if you don't want me to, I can stop working at the café and restaurant and still have enough money to survive while helping you from the club."<p>

"Merlin, I want you to move in, I do, really, I was just going to wait until we had been boyfriends for longer than a day to ask." Arthur told him, pulling up outside the building that Merlin lived in.

"Do you want to wait down here?" Merlin asked, seemingly accepting that he was moving in with Arthur.

"I'll come help Merlin. I don't like you going here." Arthur muttered, slightly over-protective.

"Come on, it'll only take me a few minutes to get everything together." Merlin got out of the car at the same time as Arthur, and waited for him on the pavement. When Arthur reached him, Merlin gripped Arthur's hand and led him up the stairs.

**TBC**

**Please read and review.**

**I hope this chapter was OK, and the next one will be up as soon as possible, I want to get this story finish before the serious exams for my school starts in 5 weeks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about the delay, again I try to get it done quickly but I really should be working on my school work and everything, so it is rather hard.**

**Please read and review.**

**There will be about 3 or 4 more chapters, until it is finished (I think) so it won't be long until the end is upon us **

**I also noticed that I hadn't mentioned where the story was set or anything, and I don't know much England geography so I am going to say that they live in London, and the concert is in New York.**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

><p>"Merlin?" Arthur called out, entering the apartment and dumping his groceries on the floor at the kitchen bench.<p>

"In here!" Merlin called back from Arthur's music room. Arthur walked into the room and smiled at the sight of Merlin sprawled across the floor with papers laid out around him and a pencil tucked behind his ear as he worked.

Arthur had shown him the room, and had caused Merlin's jaw to drop in awe and to turn to Arthur to demand to know why Arthur was using the University's piano when he had a magnificent one in his apartment.

Arthur had grinned and shrugged, muttering something about acoustics of the room; which was partly true. There was a grand piano sitting in the middle of the room, a lovely deep-red colour, perfectly polished and immaculately tuned. It had been his mother's, and when she had died, his father had stored it away, but Arthur had taken it out of storage and spent a fortune servicing it and cleaning it, to have in his place with him.

"Arthur! I had an idea." Merlin grinned up at him and scrambled to his feet, gathering up the papers in a hasty movement and shoving them in a pile in the corner. Merlin grabbed Arthur's hand and dragged him to the piano, where the seat was already moved back, away from the keys. "Sit. You can play without looking yeah?" Merlin asked him, as he gently pushed the blonde into the seat.

"Yeah, what was your idea?" Arthur asked the boy.

"Well, the whole thing that you're struggling with is to feel the music and relax, so I'm going to make you relax while you play." Merlin told him. Merlin then slipped the scarf around his neck off and tied it around Arthur's eyes. "Just trust me, now play a song." Merlin told the blonde as he looked a bit sceptic this would work.

"What song?" Arthur asked, his fingers resting on the keys.

"A song you know really well." Merlin told him, moving to stand behind him.

Merlin didn't do anything, just listened to him play for around 20 minutes as Arthur played a beautiful lullaby.

20 minutes later, and Merlin's hands were suddenly rubbing Arthur's shoulders, causing the blonde to stop playing. "Merlin?"

"Keep playing, I'm going to help you relax." Merlin told him. Arthur nodded and kept playing, just as Merlin's fingers continued rubbing his shoulders, working out all the knots and stiffness. After about another 20 minutes, Merlin had moved from massaging his shoulders to rubbing his chest and running his hands up his side, across his stomach, just exploring the blonde's upper body, having slipped under his top 5 minutes into the massage/practice session.

"OK, stop now." Merlin pulled away from where he had been leaning up against Arthur's chest and Arthur stopped playing, pulling the scarf off and turning around to find Merlin turning a recorder off. "I'm going to go make some dinner, listen to both sets then come and tell me if you can hear a difference."

"Merlin, what was the point of that?" Arthur called after the man as he left to the kitchen.

No response. Arthur sighed and started listening to the music.

* * *

><p>"How the hell can me playing the same song over 40 minutes end up sounding like me playing, and then someone like you playing?" Arthur asked, entering the kitchen as Merlin placed two plates of mushroom and white sauce carbonara on the bench and two glasses of wine.<p>

"You can hear the difference?" Merlin asked.

"Hell yeah." Arthur scoffed, sitting down and smelling the food, a look of heaven crossing over his face. "I am so glad you can cook!"

"My mother couldn't cook well at all, I had to learn to cook or eat her food." Merlin shrugged, sitting next to him to start eating. "The fact you can hear the difference means you're nearly there. You just need to learn to relax while you play. Do you think Morgana could accompany you and I can massage you while you play?"

"I'd much prefer you to accompany me." Arthur told him. Merlin grinned and laughed and the pair continued eating. "We just need to practice you getting used to feeling like that while playing without me there." Merlin told him.

Whatever Arthur was going to say was cut off as the phone rang. Arthur looked at it, looked at Merlin, then back at the phone before turning to him and saying, "You can get it."

Merlin rolled his eyes but got up and answered it, "Hello?"

"Hello, where is Arthur?" a powerful, commanding voice demanded from the other line.

"Oh, sorry, just a moment while I get him." Merlin cheerfully told the man and handed the phone over.

"Hello?" Arthur asked, taking the phone. His whole expression changed from relaxed to tense and guarded. "Father, how are you?"

Merlin silently sighed, sitting back down to finish eating as Arthur moved from his room to his study, a room slightly smaller than his music room that had an elegant desk, a modern computer and a few other objects, such as a bookshelf and a couch. Merlin covered Arthur's plate with cling wrap and put it in the fridge, knowing that he would be on the phone for a while.

* * *

><p>Merlin looked up as Arthur walked into the bedroom, stripped down and then climbed into bed.<p>

"Everything OK with your dad?" Merlin asked, snuggling up against Arthur as he settled back into bed.

"Like things always are; difficult. He asked when I was going to get married." Arthur sighed.

Merlin tensed up on his chest, but relaxed as Arthur stroked his spine reassuringly. "He doesn't know you're gay?"

"He knows, but believes I am bi, and going through a phase. He thinks I'll grow out of it."

"What did you tell him about me?" Merlin asked with his voice neutral and guarded. He didn't want to hide their relationship but he also understood if Arthur wasn't ready to tell his father.

"I told him you were accompanying me in the performance, and that we were in a relationship. He sighed and told me that he was disappointed I was continuing this phase." Arthur explained.

"Well that's not so bad, even if he doesn't accept you yet, he clearly isn't stopping you from being with whoever you want." Merlin told him.

We're going to have lunch with him next Saturday. He wants to meet you." Arthur sighed, sounding tired.

"OK," Merlin rested his head on Arthur's chest, both boys silent for a moment. Merlin then lifted his head to look at Arthur, "Arthur, don't worry about your dad. Just be yourself and be happy and anything he says about you doesn't matter, it's his opinion and while it may mean a lot to you, you shouldn't put his views before your own."

"Are you wise all of a sudden?" Arthur demanded, not wanting to discuss it.

"Just remember that." Merlin shrugged, and kissed Arthur on the lips before settling back down and falling asleep.

Arthur stayed awake after that, thinking through what his father had said, and then what Merlin had said.

* * *

><p>The days passed in a flurry of work, playing music and sleeping. Merlin had finished University for the moment, but still had to work on his piece, to perform at Arthur's concert. They were performing the song Merlin wrote, and that Arthur helped correct, pointing out the mistakes Merlin made, and also the songs Arthur had composed, edited by Merlin.<p>

On Wednesday, Arthur had an errand to run, and was going to be out until late at night, so Merlin was spending the night alone.

Arthur on the other hand, was driving out to Ealdor, following the directions given by the GPS device. He had left at about 9, and it was nearing on 12 o'clock as Arthur drove past a sign that had said, 'Welcome to Ealdor!'

He followed the mechanical voice telling him to turn right, left and take the second exit of the round-a-bout and after following a twisty road, he pulled up at a small cottage, with a beautiful garden out front, full of roses and other bright flowers. Arthur got out of his car and locked it, the expensive machine looking out of place. He walked up to the door and knocked, ignoring his sudden nerves at meeting this woman.

The door opened, and a woman in her late fifties smiled at him politely. "Hello, can I help you?" her hair was long and a dark brown, pulled up into a bun and she was petite and lean, yet her green eyes sparkled with spirit. A cast around her left arm, and a black eye belied her happy appearance, supporting the story that she had been attacked and was unable to work.

"Hi, are you Hunith Emrys?"

"Yes, do I know you?" Hunith asked, a polite confused look across her face, yet a more wary look in her eyes appeared.

"No, but I know your son, Merlin. My name is Arthur Pendragon, may I come in?" Arthur decided to just jump into it, not dilly-dally around.

"So you're the famous Arthur? Of course, come in, I was just about to make a cuppa. Would you like one too?" Hunith asked, leading the boy into her home and to the kitchen.

"That'd be very nice of you, but only if you were going to make one, I don't want to be an inconvenience."

"Not at all." Hunith smiled warmly at the blonde and set about making a cup of tea. "What brings you to my neck of the woods?" she asked, bustling around the kitchen.

"I do not know what Merlin has told you, but I am a musician, and he agreed to work with me on a performance of mine, and I am paying him for it." Arthur began. "He eventually shared his money issues and I cannot sit by watching him, or his family struggle when I can help." Hunith stared at Arthur in shock, protests on her lips to thank the boy for help, but they could manage, but the resolve and determination in the blonde's eyes made her pause. "So, where is this Kanen? And how much do you owe?"

* * *

><p>It was the next night that Merlin got a call from his mother. Merlin walked into Arthur's study, where the blonde was doing a job for his father, and walked up to him.<p>

"You visited my mother." Merlin accused.

Arthur saved his work and leaned away from the computer. "I did tell you I was going to pay your debt for you Merlin. You can pay me back as you are able to, don't worry about that. I'll keep track and start charging you interest if it makes you happy, but I would happily pay it all and more for you and not accept anything back if it didn't upset you."

"I will pay you back Arthur, I will not be a charity case that requires you to buy things for me and pay off debts." Merlin told him, a little surprised the blonde had gone through with his word, not because he doubted Arthur, but because while people had said they would help in the past, none had ever gone through with it. Nowadays, Merlin just refused the offers to save being forgotten and left hanging.

"Merlin." Arthur sighed, getting up from behind his desk and walking to stand in front of him. "You are not a charity case. I was quite happy to pay that greasy slime-ball so he didn't have anything to blackmail you with. I am also quite happy on spending money on you and buying you gifts, despite you seeing it as me buying you off, or you clinging to me or whatever. I know you aren't with me for the money, I know it and you know it. Who cares if people think that? I enjoy buying my boyfriend things and showing my affection and love."

Merlin collapsed against his lover, wrapping his arms around his neck and embracing the blonde. "Thank you, I love you too." Merlin muttered into his ear, blinking away sudden tears of happiness. No-one had ever cared this much, they all left him when they found out he was a stripper, they all pitied him when they found out he was poor and they all assumed he was trying to scam them of money when he asked for help. Not any of his friends now, but then, Merlin never asked for anything and he ignored any look of pity he found on their faces.

Arthur hugged him back, pressing a fond kiss to the boy's ear before saying, "I do hope so, we're meeting with my father this Saturday."

"Surely he isn't that bad." Merlin told the blonde.

"You'll see."

"So we're meeting with him this weekend, then the performance is two weeks after that?" Merlin asked, trying to figure out how long they had.

"Yeah, on a Thursday."

"OK, I need to tell Gaius so that the professors book seats to judge me." Merlin explained without Arthur even asking. "I mean, if you're OK with that being my assessed pieces, I didn't think you would, but maybe you do? I mean I completely understand if you do, it's just I assumed I could use it and –"

"Merlin?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"What if I don't want to? I don't have to do anything you say! I mean, I'm not your servant or anything so why should I do wh–" Merlin was cut off as Arthur kissed him, the blonde's tongue slipping out to tease Merlin's.

"Much better." Arthur whispered, pulling away from their kiss.

"If you're gonna stop kissing me, I'll just keep talking." Merlin warned.

"Well we can't have that."

* * *

><p>Merlin answered his mobile without looking at the number. "Hello?"<p>

"Merlin! Listen, I know you're on leave and all but I need someone to fill in on the floor. Just dancing, tonight. Please?" Gwaine's rushed, frantic voice pleaded him.

"Um, can I call you back within an hour with my answer? I need to see what I have on and whether I can change it and all." Merlin asked, worried about Arthur's reaction.

"Yeah, yeah, as soon as you know, please call, I need to know if I need to find a replacement still, I have had three people call in sick and Sophia broke her leg last week." There was a loud crash in the background, and Gwaine's cursing filled the phone. "I've got to go, bye." Merlin shoved his phone back in his pocket and moved to Arthur's study, where he was doing work for his father again. Merlin knocked and entered the room to find it empty. "Arthur, love?"

"What is it?" Arthur answered from behind, making Merlin jump in surprise.

"Don't sneak up on me!" Merlin scolded.

Arthur grinned and walked past the boy to sit at his desk. "What's up?"

"Gwaine is asking if I can cover a shift at the club." Merlin told him, not bothering to sugar coat it or anything. Arthur froze and tensed up, obviously disagreeing with it.

"It's only dancing, staying on the floor and helping out with the waiters. Four people are out and he is desperate. If you don't want me to I won't, but I do want to help him out and fill in because he is struggling to find someone who can." Merlin explained to Arthur.

"Merlin, I don't want you to feel like you have to have my permission to do anything,"

"I know. I don't." Merlin interrupted.

"but do you understand why I don't want you to work there?" Arthur asked, him, wondering if he was coming off as a jealous, controlling freak.

"You're overprotective and don't want to share me. And I understand that, but when I got the job, I said I was able to sleep with clients. I can easily change that to only dancing and serving drinks." Merlin shrugged. "Arthur, I won't cheat on you or anything, and no-one will hurt me."

"Do you like working there?" Arthur asked his boyfriend.

"I like serving people and dancing. Not really anything else, but I had to survive." Merlin shrugged.

Arthur stared at his hands for a moment then said, "If your boss needs you to fill in then you better fill in. just, be careful yeah? I don't want people hurting you."

"Of course, love." Merlin grinned, leaning over the desk to kiss Arthur on his lips and then fishing his phone out of his pocket. "Can you give me a ride later? I'll have to be there at 5:30."

"Of course, I'll pick you up too."

* * *

><p>Arthur pulled up at the club at 1 and parked. Merlin had texted him saying to come inside when he turned up to get him, but Arthur was rather hesitant at going in as he had no idea what he was going to find. Arthur walked up to the door and bouncer, and told the muscly man, "I'm Arthur Pendragon, someone's expecting me inside."<p>

The bouncer looked at/ his ID, and let him in, the people lined up annoyed at his cutting.

Arthur entered the club, immediately being assaulted by lights and music and people. There were two girls up on the stage dancing to the music, and several people in masks moving about with trays and drinks. Arthur walked up to the bar and spotted Merlin's boss. He waited until the man approached and said, "I'm here to pick Mer-"

"Emrys. No names here." The man cut him off. "He'll be back in a sec, he was taking some drinks to the back rooms."

Arthur nodded and leaned against the bar, looking out at the dance floor. A few minutes later, a body was pressed up against Arthur's side, and they whispered into Arthur's ear, "Hey handsome."

"_Emrys_." Arthur's tone was teasing, as he turned to Merlin and wrapped his arms around the skinny boy's waist.

"Come on, I've already said bye to the boss and grabbed my stuff." Merlin told him, shrugging a shoulder to show his bag slung over the arm.

"OK," Arthur let Merlin grip his hand and lead him expertly through the dancing bodies and people to the door and outside. Arthur then lead him to the car and held the door open for the boy.

"Thanks, love." Merlin slid in, and dumped his bag over the back seat.

Arthur hopped in and went to start the car, but paused as Merlin suddenly said, "Hang on, I gotta check I grabbed my phone." Merlin then proceeded to lean over the front seats to the back and began digging through his bag, his bum in the air in Arthur's view; his tight, white jeans framing his bum perfectly.

Arthur admired the boy until he sat straight back to the front at which case Arthur turned to stare straight back at the road and start driving.

"Like what you saw?" Merlin teased, having noticed the blonde's gaze and his reaction.

"I am allowed to look you know, it does belong to me." Arthur told Merlin who laughed.

"My but belongs to me and only me." Merlin protested.

"You belong to me, what belongs to you, belongs to me." Arthur informed the boy seriously.

"Yes my lord." Merlin agreed, shrugging.

* * *

><p>"You ready?" Arthur asked Merlin, shutting the car off but not getting out.<p>

Merlin stared up at the huge mansion (for it was a mansion) and purposefully swallowed loudly and visibly. "If I said no?"

"We'd drive away. Say it, and I'll go."

Merlin laughed, "Come on Arthur, he won't be that bad."

"He will be." Arthur muttered, getting out of the car and moving round to stand next to Merlin.

"Relax Arthur, I'll be fine, you'll be fine and dinner will go perfectly." Merlin whispered as they approached the door.

"He's going to insult you and pick on every little thing you do wrong and you'll hate him and end up hating me and he'll ruin another relationship for me." Arthur whispered back, panic and worry in his tone but not his face.

"I promise you, we will get through this, I'm not going to let anything Uther says get me down, and when we go home tonight, I'll reward you for being brave and meeting with you father." Merlin bribed him.

"Fine." Arthur sighed, lifted the knocker and knocking loudly twice. A butler opened the door and bowed slightly, before leading the pair to down a huge corridor and into the dining room, where Uther was already sitting. "Father, it is good to see you again." Arthur said politely (clearly lying), moving to shake his father's hand.

"Arthur, my son. Likewise." Uther greeted his son cordially and slightly coldly before turning to Merlin. "You must be the famous Mervin, I am Uther Pendragon, Arthur's father."

"Merlin, like the bird. Yes I am, and I'm honoured to meet someone with such high standing in the world of music." Merlin grinned, shaking the man's hand.

"Thank you, Arthur said you were a music student?" Uther asked politely, gesturing for them to sit at the table.

They did so, as Merlin answered the question, "Yes, I go to Camelot's University of Music."

"Do you know Gaius?"

"He's my uncle, sir. His sister, Hunith, is my mother."

Ah yes, he mentioned his nephew at dinner a few times. He praises you well."

"I try hard to please him, sir, but he probably exaggerates, Arthur is far better musician than I."

* * *

><p>Uther drilled Merlin with endless questions; questions about family, past, work, schooling, everything. Merlin had told the truth about everything, even work, but didn't go into detail. It wasn't until after dinner that the man brought up the upcoming concert.<p>

"So, I've booked us a flight on the Monday before the concert to go to New York and booked some hotel rooms for the two of us." Arthur explained to his father.

"I've spoken to Morgana and she is coming up with some friends on Tuesday and will be there on Thursday. I will be there Wednesday morning. I expect you are both ready?"

"Of course father." Arthur answered, a little hurt his father thought he'd be unprepared.

"Now, tell me what you know about this boy Morgana is dating." Uther demanded.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Thanks for reading, please review! **


End file.
